Los besos de un fuego ciego
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Ni la roca es tan dura como dice Toph, ni el Señor del Fuego tan temible como creen que es Zuko. En el fondo entre besos y amor, las sabanas de una cama ocultan varios secretos. Un poco de Toko para alegrar a más de un fan. Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Historias de un colchón"** del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

**Los besos de un fuego ciego**

La noche envolvía aquel cuarto oscuro de paredes beis y sabanas moradas. Ella sabía que era de noche aunque sus ojos no pudieran ver el reflejo de la luna por la ventana. Su ceguera no le impedía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya no se escuchaban los sonidos de la calle, el ajetreo diurno dejó paso al sonoro silencio del viento nocturno donde solamente se escuchaba el raspar de un cepillo que le hacia saber que el bar de la calle de enfrente estaba cerrando y su dueño estaba limpiando la entrada.

Verano, calor, casi cuarenta grados, y ella defendiéndose del asalto de las temperaturas con la ropa más ligera de su armario. No era una persona pudorosa en exceso, las apariencias no le importaban a una invidente pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir exponiendo piel innecesariamente. Sin embargo, en la seguridad de su casa, en el amparo de la noche y con tal calor, había decidido que el más fino y diminuto de sus pijamas, un pantaloncillo y una camiseta sin mangas, la acompañasen a la espera de él. Odiaba que la hicieran esperar pero así era su vida, sus obligaciones eran demasiadas y apenas podía descansar en algunas ocasiones, y ella entendía perfectamente el estrés que estaba padeciendo. Si ella ya perdía los estribos con algunos discípulos marisabidillos de su Escuela de Metal-Control, no quería ni imaginar por un segundo que le tendría que estar padeciendo él. Ciudad República podía ser un gran proyecto, pero estaba agotándolo y ella sabía que si comenzaba a exigirle demasiado, acabarían por romper.

"Seguro que más de uno de esos estúpidos consejeros vuelve a criticarle", musito Toph al tiempo que se rascaba su polvorienta cabeza, a ella le hubiera gustado golpear a algunos de esos bocazas con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que eso sería peor publicidad para ambos. Ciertamente tenía que aguantar su mal humor cuando escuchaba algún desprecio indirecto hacia su chico. ¿Su chico?, resultaba bastante vergonzoso para ella admitir tales cosas porque no era una persona que amase esas tonterías, esas eran cosas de Katara, pero con él quería mostrar su mejor rostro, el más humano, el más sensible, el que solo él conoce.

En aquel momento se escucho el sonido de una cerradura girándose, de una puerta abriéndose, de unos pasos. Le hubiera gustado ir a verlo pero él se enfadaría porque ella le esperaba despierta hasta tarde, así que lo mejor era esperar en aquella cama, calentándosela para él. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que los pasos se aproximasen a su cuarto, Zuko siempre iba a verla nada más cruzar el umbral y Toph siempre fingía haberse despertado, aunque en al fondo ambos sospechaban que el otro ignoraba aquella mentira piadosa.

Los pasos se acercaron al dormitorio y él entró, se detuvo ante la cama y sin decir palabra alguna, observo a la joven de piel pálida que se hacia la dormida.

-Una pena que estés dormida – susurro burlonamente, sabiendo que la maestra de tierra no dormía nunca de forma tan liviana, sino más entre gruñidos y resoplidos que a él le semejaban adorables. .

-Tampoco tan dormida – sonrió ella abriendo los ojos y dejando un hueco para que él, derrotado ante tan largo día, se dejase caer.

El Señor del Fuego no lo era tanto en aquellos momentos, simplemente era Zuko, el joven que se escapa de casa para ver a su novia, aunque su casa fuera la embajada del Reino del Fuego y su chica pudiese abrir un boquete en dicha embajada solo con proponérselo. Allí era donde él quería estar, donde era feliz, donde simplemente era un joven que se quitaba los zapatos y se dejaba abrazar por su novia. No se había ni quitado las simples ropas de color rojo y dorado que llevaba para evitar la pompa y farándula que envolvía a su padre, solemnidad que solo lograba soportar en los actos oficiales por rigurosa tradición. Fuera de ellos se esforzaba por mostrarse como una persona más moderna y sosegada, adoptando un simple traje rojo con detalles dorados y el sello del Señor del Fuego.

Los brazos de Toph, el mejor lugar del mundo para un alma torturada; la calma que él topaba en aquellos ojos grises, profundos como un mar inexplorados, que no juzgaban a nadie más allá que por sus actos; la sonrisa de esos labios burlones que soltaban verdades dolorosas y sinceras realidades que el mundo no quería ver pero que él agradecía; la cama de Toph, un somier bajo, un colchón fino, una almohada blanda y unas sabanas que atestiguaban silenciosamente un sinfín de besos y caricias con ambos de protagonistas y que a cualquiera le costaría creer.

-¿Qué tal el día? – la pregunta de la Maestra sonó como un susurro, casi como no queriendo despertar a las estrellas

-Cansado – respondió el chico mientras atusaba aquel cabello seco y polvoriento que tanto le agradaba – Las típicos comentarios molestos

-Algo como: 'El Señor del Fuego Zuko es demasiado joven para tomar tales responsabilidades'. Seguro – entonó ella poniendo voz gruesa, a modo de mofa hacia más de un consejero chupatintas.

-Algo así, me molesta pero tengo que aceptar sus críticas – el cerraba los ojos mientras ella fruncía levemente el ceño ante notar el agotamiento del joven al que abrazaba – Saben más que yo.

-Eran consejeros de tu padre, no tuyos. Solo quieren conservan su puesto – alejó una mano para agarrar la sabana que descansaba en su cintura para cubrirlos a ambos.

-No te tapes – pidió en un tono divertido – me encanta verte con ese pijama.

La maestra sonrió divertida, adoraba los escasos momentos en los cuales la picardía y las hormonas le ganaban la mano a la rectitud de Zuko.

-No sabía yo que el Señor del Fuego era un pervertido – una mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro – Pero me gusta.

-Me alegro – contestó el joven de ojos ambarinos al tiempo que abrazaba a aquella joven de tez pálida – Cualquiera que nos viera así no se lo creería.

-Sobretodo de mi – levantó una ceja de satisfacción – ¡Eh!, tengo una fama que mantener. No quisiera tener charlas sobre novios con Katara.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi? – cuestionó aunque sabiendo que esa no era la razón.

-Sabes que no, pero pies ligeros tiene pinta de ser taaaan aburrido – la mano que aun estaba abrazando al joven se fue a mecer los cobrizos castaños de aquel hombre – Ya sabes, el no tiene fuego.

Aun sabiendo que a solas la maestra exponía un descaro increíble eso no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriese el rostro de Zuko.

-Seguro que ahora estas colorado – atacó ella con una fuerte risotada.

-Calla – gruño el colando su rostro entre la almohada y el colchón – No sé porqué te aguanto.

-Porque me quieres – el tono de ella se calmo y una mano se posó en el pecho del maestro – Y tu a mi.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte – su tono destilaba la melancolía de un joven que había vivido más en toda su vida que muchos generales. De heredero a traidor marcado con una cicatriz que provocaba dos cosas: miedo o temor, algo que a veces aun le dolía.

-Sabes que no me importa la cicatriz – ella se arrimaba más a él y rozaba el surco de dicha marca con su nariz – No porque sea ciega, sino porque eres el hombre más valiente, decidido, generoso y tierno que he conocido. Puede que cometieses errores, ¿quién no?, quien solo vea un titulo, un estigma o una herencia malvada en ti; ni te conoce y ni merece conocerte. De pasar eso, avísame. El Señor del Fuego no podrá golpear a alguien por motivos políticos pero sabes que a mi eso me da igual.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Zuko, ella sabía como animarlo y sacarle de sus tinieblas cuando a veces asomaban. La valiente Toph, la mujer más constante, fuerte, decidida, malhablada, terca y con el corazón más grande que había conocido o conocería jamás; a veces le dolía el hecho de que ella eludiese el compromiso ante la idea de volver a sufrir as intrigas cortesanas que tanto había odiado de niña.

-Lo que intento decir, Zuko – su labio temblaba y su tono era el de una niña nerviosa recitando la lección – Es que aunque pudiese ver y te olvidase, seguro que me volvería a enamorar de ti.

Él maestro solo la abrazó y besó esos labios con delicadeza. Aunque fuerte y decidida, en la cama ella prefería lo pausado y dulce, con besos suaves que le arrancasen pequeños gemidos. Sin duda, pequeño gran secreto. Al separarse para tomar aire, con los ojos cerrados, notando sus cuerpos y sus respectivos alientos, ambos supieron una cosa. En aquella cama, en aquel cuarto, en aquella noche, solo importaban ellos.

**Fin**

_Deseenme suerte y dejen una review si así lo desean. Muchas gracias._


End file.
